gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
When the Big Apple....Bites
When the Big Apple....Bites is the twenty-first chapter in the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation. Plot As the New Directions arrive in New York City, everyone is happy and is feeling inspired about the city. Meanwhile Chriss and Franklin head to NYADA for an early audition. Eden takes a stroll in New York City at night to only bump in with a significant someone from his past. Ariana and Cameron's relationship will end. Who is the significant someone Eden meets again? Will Franklin and Chriss get early admissions to NYADA? What will be the reason behind Ariana and Cameron's break-up? Episode The episode opens with Franchessca, unconsious and being brought to a hospital Voice over: "When I look back on my life, it's not that I don’t want to see things exactly as they happened. It's just that I prefer to remember them in an artistic way. And truthfully, the lie of it all is much more honest because I invented it. Well i didn't really entirely invented it. A lot possibly did. Anyways clinical psychology tells us, arguably, that trauma is the ultimate killer. Memories are not recycled like atoms and particles in quantum psychics and also pet bottles and metal. They can be lost forever. Well not entirely forever, just do proper medication and your back on track. Okay moving on. It's sort of like my past is an unfinished painting. And as the artist of that painting, I must fill in all the ugly holes. Well there all not entirely ugly but...whatever! i should make it beautiful again. It's not that I've been dishonest; it's just that I loathe reality. Well not just me, Franklin,Chriss and Ariana we all hate realtiy. Okay moving on. Again" "For example, those nurses...OH MY GOD! they are not nurses they're Franklin,Chriss and Ariana. Sup guys! if you can hear me. Okay they're wearing next season Calvin Klein, and so am I. *''s''niffing sounds*. Oh wait i was wrong. Ariana is wearing BVLGARI. I'm wearing next season Calvin Klein. Chriss is wearing ''Reb'l Fleur by Rihanna ''*sniffing sounds* he smells like a bad ass''.'' Franklin is wearing Pink Friday by Nicki Minaj sniffing sounds* ''he smells very fruity,playful and like angels playing. I like it. And the shoes, custom Giuseppe Zanotti. These shoes are Nicki Minaj's sneakers. Bitches!" "I tipped their gauze caps to the side like Parisian berets because I think it's romantic. The hell was i thinking? And I also believe that mint will be very big in fashion next Spring." Franklin then opens the door "Check Franklin out,he's got a great ass. I mean like seriously he has great ass. I would love to spank it." After opening the door, Franklin picks something from the floor "Bam!" "The truth is, back then at the clinic. They only wore those funny hats to keep the blood out of their hair. And that girl on the left.....Oh god! it's Kate. She ordered gummy bears and a knife a couple of hours ago." ''"They only gave her the gummy bears. I’d wished they’d only given me the gummy bears...and maybe also the knife so when Amelia gets on my grill again, i can just get a little knife happy for five seconds....or hours." '' Songs